A polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC) is manufactured with diamond particles on a sintered carbide substrate by a metal catalyst under high temperature and high pressure.
The PDC is used in various fields including cutting, milling, drilling, abrasion-resistant bearing, and the like. Among them, in a PDC used for oil well drilling, hot heat is generated due to friction between various ground layers caused by high pressure during drilling.
However, the hot heat generated during operating is applied to the PDC, and in this case, in the PDC, cracks and breakage may be generated by a difference in thermal expansion coefficient between diamond particles and a metal catalyst which constitute the PDC.